KaibaCorp
Kaiba Corporation (海馬コーポレイション, Kaiba Kōporeishon), usually shortened to "KaibaCorp", or abbreviated "KC", is a corporate entity specializing in the entertainment and gaming industry more specifically creating technologies centered around the Duel Monsters game. The company is owned by Seto Kaiba and he is also the majority stockholder of KaibaCorp. The corporate headquarters is located in Domino City (briefly called "Battle City" when the KaibaCorp-sponsored tournament took place). The company's prize product is the Duel Disk, a dueling system which gives the card based Duel Monster game a holographic interface. They also own Duel Academy in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. KaibaCorp expanded into other areas of the gaming and entertainment industries with the creation of Kaibaland, an amusement park. Two parks were built in Domino City and California. It was the culmination of the Kaiba brother's dream to create a park for orphaned and/or underprivileged children. Kaiba Corp was originally owned by a military arms dealer owned by Gozaburo Kaiba, until it was drastically changed by Seto Kaiba after his hostile takeover. Seto's rise to power involved direct manipulation of The Big Five, Gozaburo Kaiba, and Mokuba Kaiba. Due to this, as well as KaibaCorp's past as a weapons company, Seto is often brought to blows with those who have a vendetta against either him, or the company. These include The Big Five themselves, Gozaburo Kaiba, and his biological son, Noah Kaiba. Alister of the "Doma Arc" also seeks revenge for his little brother, who was killed in an attack by a military faction with artillery funded by KaibaCorp. Later, this attack is revealed to have been ordered by Dartz, masquerading as Gozaburo Kaiba. These clashes have often been the foundation of several story arcs in the series including Legendary Heroes, Waking the Dragons, and Virtual World. KaibaCorp is mentioned in 5D's by Rex Goodwin. By telling Greiger that if he succeeded in revealing Yusei Fudo as a Signer, that KaibaCorp would fund the revival of his village. Also, it's rumored to be currently run by Rex Goodwin on acount of Rex basically being in charge of the entirety of New Domino City itself. It's unknown if Seto Kaiba or Mokuba Kaiba are still associated with it. Due to the death of the previous Director, it's unknown who runs it now. It is also mentioned by Blister to Yusei (English dub only) describing how he was offered a contract from KaibaCorp to go into Profesional Dueling. The deal would have given him chances to duel with Jack Atlas, Aster Phoenix and Truesdale (It is not stated if this meant Zane Truesdale or Syrus Truesdale). Relationships with other companies Most notable of Kaiba Corp's rivals is Schroeder Corp, headed by Zigfried von Schroeder. The Schroeder family has been rivals of the Kaibas even before Seto's takeover. They were also once a military dealer like Kaiba Corp. But when the past CEO went mad, Zigfried took power and changed the company to a games maker: as it would happen, this runs concurrently with Seto's rise to power, and the reformatting of his company to the gaming industry. Schroeder and Kaiba Corp both researched and developed holographic projection systems for Duel Monsters, but Seto's was patented and marketed first. Zigfried is furious over the fact that Seto always seemed to be one step ahead of him, and until his defeat at the KC Grand Championship, was obsessed with ruining KaibaCorp. Another notable company is Industrial Illusions headed by Maximillion Pegasus. It is important to note that Kaiba Corp. technology, especially the Duel Disk, ran seamlessly with the Duel Monsters game, created by Pegasus and both companies have previously worked closely in conjunction. Kaiba and Pegasus are in fact old friends who met when Pegasus was still an active participant in the dueling world, although his bids for the ownership of KaibaCorp have since driven a rift between them. Pegasus still (somewhat mockingly) regards Kaiba as a friend, however. In Yu-Gi-Oh! The Falsebound Kingdom, the company SIC does similar work to that of Kaiba Corp. It is run by Scott Irvine, a former KaibaCorp employee, who helped develop the Disk 2. (He can be seen in the anime as well) Allegedly a gaming technology company, its true goal is to control the Egyptian God Cards. Finally, in the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga, which takes place after Battle City and before the Doma arcs, the Kaiba brothers are in America on business. KaibaCorp is attacked by Pegasus's protege, Yakou Tenma, who wants revenge on Yugi for defeating Pegasus. He captures Téa, and uses her as a vessel to try and use the Wicked Gods to bring Pegasus back, believing that Yugi had killed him. The Kaiba brothers eventually return, and with Yugi, Joey, and Kaiba's combined efforts, Tenma and his servants are defeated. Trivia * KaibaCorp's change from being a military company to a gaming company shares a similarity to the fictional ENCOM company in the Tron Franchise. Category:Organizations